A True Sacrifice
by charmings88
Summary: ***Spoiler from Quiet Minds*** Don't read if you haven't watched it. A scene missing from Quiet minds. David comforts Emma once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A True Sacrifice**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine! **

**Author's Note: Just thought they missed a little bit in between Neal dying and David and Emma going to make sure Snow was alright. I needed to write this for a little OUAT therapy after Neal died :( So sad. As I wrote this when I was listening to the song, Right Here by Ashes Remain. It just seemed to fit with it. Hope you like it. **

"_Just hang in there please. You haven't even had a chance to see Henry. To remember you." – Emma chokes out._

"_It's okay. He doesn't need to, he just needs to know that in the end I was a good father. I saved this for you, to give to you again. Take it. Go find Tallahassee, even if it is without me." – Neal pleads._

"_Neal.." - Emma pleads._

"_Hey, I'll be watching over you guys from somewhere. Just promise me, promise me you both will be happy." - Neal asks._

"_I promise. I promise." Emma cries. _

**A True Sacrifice**

Emma cradled Neal in her arms. She lost him again. He was really dead this time. She felt the tears streaming down her face, but she didn't care for once. He was gone. The man she loved sacrificed his life to save her and their son. He was a hero.

"Emma!"

Emma looked up to see her father running up to them, but stopped short when he saw them.

"Oh Emma." David said as he realized that Neal was dead. His heart broke as he looked into Emma's eyes to see all the pain and sadness that consumed them. He walked over to her and knelt beside her putting his arms around her as she clinged to Neal.

"He's…..gone." Emma mumbled as more tears streamed down her face. She turned her head into her father's chest as she began to sob as her heart continued to break.

David couldn't believe that this was happening again. Emma lost Neal again. It was so unfair and he wished he could take away her pain, but all he could do was hold on to his daughter as she cried. David closed his eyes as a tear slipped from them and then he lightly kissed Emma's head. "I'm sorry, Emma."

"He….died….a…hero." Emma managed to choke out through her tears. She bent down and kissed Neal's forehead one last time. She knew what she had to do and that required her to leave him. "Goodbye, Neal….I…love…you." Emma choked out through her tears in a voice that was just above a whisper.

David watched as Emma moved Neal off her lap and started to get up, but she was shaking so David helped Emma stand up. After she was standing with the support of her father, Emma turned to David and looked up into his eyes before she wrapped her arms around him seeking comfort that she so desperately needed.

David instantly wrapped his arms around her as she continued to sob into his chest. After a moment, she slightly pulled away and looked up at her father. "It's Zelena, she is the Wicked Witch….Mom…" Emma said as she put the pieces together and looked at her father with a mixture of fear and determination.

David's heart did a double take as he heard Emma. "We have to go, Emma. She was suppose to be coming over today." David said as he gently pulled Emma with him, who he hadn't let go of yet afraid that she didn't have the strength to hold herself up at the moment.

"Yes, you better go. She will know about this soon." Rumple said as he looked up at David.

Emma nodded as she went with her father, but looked back at Neal as they left him behind. A soft cry left her lips before she turned around, ready to go face the Witch who took Neal away from her.

As her father quickly led her back to his truck, she thought to herself, _"Tallahassee was suppose to be with you, Neal. How can I find it with someone else?" _Emma couldn't hold back the cry that once again escaped her lips.

David looked over at Emma as he heard her cry again, he gently squeezed her tighter to him with the arm that was still around her.

They finally reached the truck and Emma separated from him to run to the passenger's side door. David ran as well and jumped in the truck. He turned on the truck and stepped on the gas. He drove as fast as he could to the loft where Snow was with the Witch. He was worried about Emma. He was worried about Snow and his unborn child that could possible be in danger right now. He glanced over at Emma who looked like she was in shock, but the tears kept streaming down her face and every once in a while she would let out a small cry that tore at his heart. He stretched out his arm to put it around Emma's shoulders when she let out another cry. As soon as he did, Emma scooted over in the seat and put her head on his shoulder. He automatically tightened his arm around her. "I am here, Emma. I am here." David said softly as he continued to race down the road.

Emma took the time to compose herself as they finished the drive to the apartment. She needed to pulled it together in order to save her mother. As they came to an abrupt stop right in front of the apartment, Emma quickly followed her dad out of his door and pulled out her gun. "Let's go get this Witch." Emma said with a voice full of anger.

David nodded as he ran to the apartment building with Emma at his side.

After finding Snow safe and Zelena had escaped, Emma managed to tell her mother that Neal was dead.

"I'm so sorry, Emma." Snow said as she pulled her into a hug.

Emma once again let a tear slip from her eyes. Her mother was safe and she could take a moment to let her comfort her. Neal was dead and a part of her was dead as well. She wasn't sure if her heart would ever heal from losing him because right now it was shattered into a million pieces. The only thing that was holding her together was her parents and that she need to stay strong for Henry. She had to be the savior for them and the town, but for right now she would let her mother hold her together.

David watched Emma's face as she let her mother hug her and his heart crumbled seeing the sadness that engulfed her eyes. He slowly walked over and wrapped his arms around his girls putting his hand on Emma's head. All they could do was give Emma support and love because nothing they could say would make up for the heartbreak she was feeling. They would just be there for her today and always.


	2. Chapter 2: Can't Breathe

**Title: A True Sacrifice**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine! **

**Author's Note: So I thought of a few more things…. This wasn't really going to be longer than a chapter, but I thought about this last night. Thanks for all of the reviews! I am going to miss Neal on the show. :( I don't know why they decided to kill him off. I am glad though he went out a hero and that Emma was able to tell Henry that he died a hero. But when Henry does get his memories back that's going to be sad. :( Anyway, there might be one more chapter after this unless I think of some more ideas for this story. Oh and I just re-watched last night's episode again and it made me cry…..again! So sad. Anyway, Hope you like it. :) **

**Chapter 2:Can't Breathe**

She knew it was late, but she couldn't sleep. Her mind was running a mile a minute thinking of every moment she had with Neal that day, right up to the point where he died in her arms. She needed to talk to someone, but who should she call? She knew she really shouldn't call her mom because she needed her sleep especially being so close to her due date. She would feel bad if she called David. They had worked hard since she got there and no one really slept the night before.

She couldn't sleep though, so she found herself dialing the number.

***OUAT***

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. _The phone vibrated on the bedside table.

David's hand felt for his phone that was vibrating on the bedside table. He had to get it before it woke Snow.

He found it and answered it. "Hello?" David said in a rough voice thick from sleep.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have woke you up." Emma said, she instantly regretted calling as soon as she heard the tiredness in David's voice.

"Emma, is something wrong? Are you okay? Is Henry okay?" David started to panic.

"We are fine." Emma whispered quietly through the phone. "I just…can't….sleep."

David left the room as he answered her, "Neal?" David said softly.

"I can't stop thinking about it." Emma said in a whisper voice referring to Neal's death. "He told me…to go find Tallahassee. He wanted me to be happy." Emma paused as a soft cry escaped her lips. "How…can I…be happy? Tallahassee was suppose to be with…him." Emma struggled to say in a choked up voice, thick with emotion.

David could tell that she was crying by the sound of her voice that he had to strain to hear because she was talking so quietly. "Emma. Neal wanted you to be happy because he loved you. When I thought I was going to die in Neverland, I wanted your mother to be able to move on and be happy. But Emma, Neal wouldn't expect you to be happy right now, no one does, honey. It will come in time, but right now it is okay to be sad." David said in a gentle voice full of love.

"Ok." Emma managed to choke out.

"Do you want me to come over there?" David asked feeling like he needed to be there for his daughter even if it was 1:15 in the morning.

"No, you can't leave mom there alone." Emma said, feeling overly protective over her mom since she was pregnant and Zelena could be lurking around.

"Do you want to come over here?" David asked, feeling pride for his daughter for being so protective over her mother.

"I don't want to wake up, Henry." Emma replied softly.

"Ok, do you want to talk some more?" David asked as he sat on the couch.

"It just hurts…" Emma mumbled softly into the phone.

"I know, honey. I know." David said as he closed his eyes wishing there was something more he could do for his daughter. "Do you want to hear a story?" David asked thinking it might be a way to distract her from thinking about Neal.

"Sure." Emma whispered as she laid back down on the bed putting her phone under her ear.

"Once upon a time…" David started, but paused when he heard a small giggle from Emma, which made him smile because for a moment he was able to distract her. David went on to tell Emma about how he found out Snow was pregnant with her. He told her all about Snow's pregnancy and how they prepared for her. He told her about how he use to sing to her and talk to her all the time while she was still in Snow. David told her everything he could think of about up until she was born. "You were the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. I could hardly believe that you were mine. This tiny, little baby girl was my daughter. My Emma. You were perfect, absolutely perfect. Although, so much was going on in that moment when I first looked at you, but none of it matter to me or your mother, all we could do was look at our breathtakingly, beautiful daughter. It was the best moment of my life." David paused as he waited to see if Emma was still there.

All he could hear was even breathes, but he didn't want to hang up in case she was awake so he whispered quietly into the phone, "Emma?"

Since he didn't hear a response, David assumed she had fallen asleep. "Goodnight, baby girl. I love you." David whispered into the phone before he closed his phone. He looked over to the clock, which now read 2:07. He slowly got up from the couch, knowing that it would be so much more comfortable in bed than on the couch that was way too small of him. He was so exhausted as he walked through their apartment to the bed. He laid down beside Snow once again and fell asleep feeling better that Emma had finally fallen asleep.

**OUAT**

"_Please don't let go, I need you….I love you."_

"_I love you too." Neal said before he fell through the portal._

"_Please, Let go." Neal asked._

"_I love you, son." Gold told his son through his tears._

"_I love you…papa." Neal said with his last breath. _

_Neal was staring up at her with no life in his eyes until Gold closed his eyes. He was gone. Neal was dead. She looked at Gold, who looked broken with all hope of saving his son lost. He really was gone and never coming back again. She couldn't breathe….._

"Mom, mom." Henry shook his mom awake.

"Henry." Emma gasped out.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah…Yeah...I'm fine." Emma managed to say, but Henry looked unconvinced. "Hey, do you mind if we go over to David and Mary Margaret's house? I know it is early, but if you wanted to go back to sleep they have a spare bedroom." Emma said quickly.

"Sure, if it will make you feel better." Henry said slightly confused at his mom's attachment to these "old friends" of her's. They had to be something more to her for her to be willing to go over there without calling ahead, at six in the morning. But if it would make her feel better, he would go with her. He thought she had been talking to someone on the phone a couple of hours ago, but he wasn't sure who it was.

"Ok, let's get dressed." Emma said still feeling shook up from her dreams.

It didn't take long for Henry and Emma to get ready and leave the Inn. Emma parked her bug near the apartment and they walked the rest of the way. When they got to the door of the apartment, she wondered if she should being doing this, it was six am after all. It was too late though, she was already there. She knocked on the door.

***OUAT***

_Knock. Knock. _

David woke up suddenly when he heard the knocking on the door. Although, he was exhausted, he had been sleeping very light. He got up out of bed and walked to the door, but he looked out the peephole before opening the door, just in case it was Zelena.

"Emma." David said softly as he saw Emma and Henry through the peephole. He closed his eyes, wishing that he could take the pain away from her. Then he opened the door. Although, he sincerely doubted that she would knock...

"Hey, sorry." Emma said apologetically, noticing how haggard her father looked, but all he did was give her a sad smile that was full of understanding and concern.

"It's okay. Come in." David said as he reached out and grabbed Emma's arm to pull her inside the apartment.

"Is it alright if I watch something on the TV?" Henry asked, sensing his mom needed to talk to David.

"Yeah, it's okay. Just keep the volume low, Mary Margaret is sleeping still." Emma said quietly.

David watched as Henry walked to the couch and then he pulled Emma into a hug.

Emma wrapped her arms around her dad and relaxed under his touch. After a moment, Emma mumbled, "I dreamed about him….and I woke up and I couldn't breathe...I just…I'm sorry.."

"It's okay, Emma. I don't mind. I am here, right here." David whispered to her as he held her in his arms. "Now, you need to sleep. Why don't you lay down beside Snow?" David added as he led Emma to his and Snow's bed before Emma even replied.

Emma wasn't sure if she could sleep, but something about being beside her mom, made her feel a little better so she went willingly to the bed. She laid down and her dad pulled the blankets over her. She could smell the familiar scent of her father on the pillow and it was a small comfort to her.

David leaned down and kissed Emma's forehead. "Now, sleep. I'll be right here if you need me."

Emma nodded as a tear fell down her face.

David pulled the chair closer to the bed and took ahold of Emma's hand. He squeezed it gently to let her know that he was there and then she squeezed it back. "Goodnight, Emma."

"Night, Dad." Emma replied in a whispered before she drifted off to sleep.

David gently moved a golden strand of hair from Emma's face and tucked it behind her ear before he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, still holding on to Emma's hand.

***Sorry for anyone that thought this was a new chapter, I re-read it after I posted it and saw a bunch of errors so I had to fix it! Probably should have waited to put it up when I wasn't so tired! Oh well! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Hold Me Together

**Title: A True Sacrifice**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine! **

**Author's Note: Chapter 3, couple more ideas for this story! I am glad that you guys are liking this story :) Thanks for the reviews! I love hearing your thoughts! Hope you guys like this chapter. :)**

**Hold Me Together**

Snow felt someone squished up next to her and for a second she thought it was just David right next to her. But, the person smelled different from David, yet familiar. She opened her eyes to see Emma, not David, sleeping right beside her holding on to one of her hands. Emma must have sought her comfort while she was asleep. Snow could see the circles under her eyes along with a hint of red from crying. She looked past Emma to see her husband who was on the chair next to the bed holding their daughter's other hand. "David." Snow whispered over Emma's head.

Once again, David woke up. "Hey, did you see your surprise?" David said with a sad smile.

"Why is she….when did she get here?" Snow stumbled over her words as she tried to figure out what had happen and why in the world no one woke her up.

"She came over at six this morning. She called me at about one because she couldn't sleep, but I got her to fall asleep by telling her a story over the phone. But, I guess she woke up again after having a dream about Neal and she said she couldn't breathe so she must have decided to come over here. I had her lie down because she was exhausted and she fell asleep right away." David whispered to Snow, not wanting to wake up their daughter.

Snow frowned as she looked at Emma. "Oh Emma." Snow whispered as she touched the side of Emma's face with her hand. "David, why did this have to happen to her again?" Snow whispered over to David as she stroked Emma's hair and looked at her daughter with a pained expression.

"I don't know, Snow." David replied in a whisper. "But someone stole my hand." David said with a smile.

"Someone stole mine as well." Snow replied with a sad, but touched smile.

David got up and leaned over Emma to reach Snow, yet still holding Emma's hand. He gently kissed Snow on the lips and said, "I love you, Snow." Then he kissed Snow's pregnant belly before adding, "And I love you too, baby." Then he kissed Emma on the forehead and whispered, "I love you too, my sweet girl."

Snow couldn't help, but smile as a tear slid down her face at her husband's demonstration of love. "Well there you go being all Charming again." Snow lovingly teased as a couple more tears escaped her eyes.

"That's my job, love." David said with a smile. He leaned over to Snow once more and kissed her.

"I love you too, Charming." Snow said softly.

David sat back down in his chair. "Now, let's try to get in a little more sleep before this day begins." David said looking rather tired from his very interrupted night of sleep.

Snow nodded before she closed her eyes again, but then opened them again to look at Emma who was still sleeping soundly. She leaned over and kissed her cheek, "I love you too, Emma." Then she closed her eyes again and drifted to sleep with both her babies with her.

Although, neither of her parents were aware of it, Emma happened to hear the end of their conversation. They didn't whisper as softly as they thought, but it was okay. It was nice to hear what they were saying without having to react to it. She felt so loved and comforted in the moment, hearing their declarations of love towards each other, her and her sister or brother. She felt like she was truly apart of this family no matter how strange it may be. Although, she felt like her world was crumbling down around her, she knew in that moment that with her family by her side, she would be able to get through this. They would hold her together until she could pull herself back together. But, for now, she would just relish in the comfort and support they were giving her. She slowly fell back asleep holding onto her father's hand and her mother's hand.

***OUAT***

David woke up feeling stiff, about an hour later and knew he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep again. He looked over at his wife and daughter. They were sleeping soundly and just marveled at how lucky he was to have them. Today would be a rough day for them, especially for Emma. The funeral was at eleven and then the reception was right after it.

David reached over and adjusted the blanket over Emma so she wouldn't be cold. He hated to leave her, but he really needed to go take a shower. She probably wouldn't even wake up and if she did, Snow was there with her.

David slowly got out of his chair and managed to get his hand back from Emma, who had not let go of either his hand or Snow's hand while she slept. He gently touched her face before leaving the room to go take a shower.

As he walked to the bathroom, he was interrupted by a small voice.

"Is she okay?" Henry whispered to David with concern written all over his face.

David stopped, feeling bad that he almost forgot that his grandson was there as well. He walked over to Henry and sat on the couch by him. "No, but she will be." David answered.

"Thank you. I don't like it when she is sad." Henry said quietly. For some reason, David seemed like a person he could trust and possible look up to.

"I know it is hard to see people we love in so much pain." David said. David wished he could wrap his arms around Henry and if his memories were restored he would have done just that. He could see that Henry was hurting as well and he hated to see his grandson upset. "Are you okay?" David added softly.

Henry looked up to David, wondering why this man cared so much and why he suddenly wanted to spill his guts to this man he hardly knew. He could see in David's eyes that he was sincere and concerned about him. It just didn't make sense to him. There had to be something that he was missing. "I don't know. I am confused. My mom said that he died a hero, but before she told me about how he abandoned her in jail and never came back. I always wanted to meet him even though I knew what he did. I wanted him to want me and to know me. But, now….I will never have a chance to meet him. And if he was a hero, I feel like I missed out on knowing him." Henry said as he worked through his thoughts. He didn't mean to tell this man all of what he did, but it was surprisingly easy to talk to him.

"He did die a hero, Henry. He was a good man who made a few mistakes in his lifetime, but he loved you and your mom. He wanted to meet you and to know you." David paused for a second before saying, "Henry, I am so sorry that this is happening and if you need anything, Mary Margaret and I are here for you and your mom."

"Thank you, David." Henry said sincerely.

David was a little sad to hear Henry call him 'David' because Henry was the one that would always call him Gramps or Grandpa. Henry was so excited to have a family that he accepted them before the curse even broke. "Anytime, Henry. Anytime." David said with a sad smile as he gently squeezed Henry's shoulder.

David started to walk towards the bathroom, but then turned back towards Henry. "Henry, feel free to get anything you want from the kitchen. In a little bit, I can make us some pancakes if you want." David said quietly to Henry.

"Ok. Thanks." Henry said with a grin.

David nodded and smiled. Henry's smile could lift his mood no matter what kind of day he had. He hadn't realized he had missed it so much until he saw him in the diner the morning after Emma and Henry arrived in Storybrooke. He really had missed his grandson. It was sad though because the Henry he had come to know wasn't here. The Henry who would have asked them endless questions about the fairytale characters and trying to help them figure out how to save Storybrooke. The Henry who would want to sword fight or go ride his horse or listen to stories of the Enchanted Forest. That Henry wasn't here and it made David a little sad, but this little boy was still Henry. A boy who was confused and hurting because the dad he doesn't know he knew is gone. His heart just breaks for him and wonders what would be better. For Henry to have his memories back and realized that his father he had come to know was dead or for him to believe he never got a chance to meet him and not have all the memories he made with his father? He wasn't sure, but part him thought that to have the memories was better than to not have them at all. No matter what would happen in the future, whether Henry got his memories back or not, David was determined to be there for him. He loved his grandson whether he had his memories or not.

***OUAT***

Emma blinked her eyes open and thought she just had the worst dream ever. Neal had died and was never coming back again. Emma looked around and wondered why she was in her parents' bedroom sleeping beside her mother.

A strangled cry escaped Emma's lips when she realized it hadn't been a dream, but it actually happened. Neal had died. It all came rushing back to her, seeing Neal in the hospital, finding him in the forest, talking with him about Tallahassee, getting the phone call from Belle that Neal should be dead because of the mark on his hand, finding out Gold was in Neal, separating them, and then Neal dying in her arms. Emma couldn't breathe as she replayed the events of the day before in her head. Her heart was beating faster and faster as she couldn't seem to stop thinking about Neal and his sudden death. Another cry slipped from her lips.

"Emma, honey." Snow said as she woke up to find Emma crying and having a hard time breathing. She put her arms around Emma as she said, "Emma, breathe, honey. Breathe."

Emma looked at her mom and tried her best to breathe normally. She could feel the tears streaming down her face, but she couldn't stop them, they were flowing freely without her consent. "I…forgot…" Emma managed tell her mother.

"Oh, Emma." Snow replied with a voice full of sadness and concern for her daughter. She put her head close to Emma's so that their foreheads were touching. "I've got you, just breathe sweetie."

After a moment, Emma was able to calm herself down a little with the help of Snow. "Do you think…..that…maybe…there was something….I could have done to save him?" Emma asked slowly.

Snow's heart broke as she heard the words that Emma just said. She was starting to blame herself for Neal's death. "Emma, this wasn't your fault and although, I wish that there had been something that could have been done to save him, I don't think there was anything you could have done to save him. This is not your fault, honey. Not at all." Snow said slowly in a voice that was filled with love.

Emma nodded her head as she began to cry a little harder. She let Snow comfort her as she continued to cry.

Snow gently kissed Emma's forehead and continued to hold Emma as best she could with being pregnant. "Just let it out, honey. I am right here." Snow said softly as she started to stroke Emma's hair.

After a few minutes of Emma crying her heart out and Snow doing her best to comfort her, Emma broke the silence. "I'm sorry."

"Emma, there is no need to be sorry. Whenever you need me, I'll be right here for you. You never have to be sorry for needing me or your father. We love you and want to be there for you." Snow said softly as she looked into Emma's eyes.

"But, you're pregnant. I shouldn't be bothering you with my problems." Emma replied with a sad, guilty look on her face.

"I swear, you and your father. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do things. You aren't bothering me. What would bother me is if you didn't come to me when you needed me. I love you, Emma and I want to be there for you whenever you need me." Snow told her daughter.

Emma gave Snow a small smile at her little speech. "So you aren't mad that I kicked your husband out of bed?" Emma said with a small chuckle.

"No, it's not like we could be…" Snow started.

"Uh Uh….I don't need to hear what you were about to say." Emma interrupted as soon as she realized what Snow was going to say.

Snow chuckled softly. She definitely was their daughter and sometimes she started to talk like Emma was her friend, but she obviously didn't like thinking of David and herself like that which was hilarious to her and David.

Snow watched as Emma closed her eyes again. She was so exhausted from the last couple of days and from losing Neal. Snow stroked Emma's hair gently hoping that she would fall back asleep, at least for a little bit. She would have to be up in another hour to go get ready for the funeral, but for now she could rest.

Before Snow realized it, David was shaking her awake, she hadn't even realized that she had fallen asleep.

"Snow, I thought you may want to get up to take a shower." David whispered. "Did she wake up again?" David added in a concerned voice. She looked like she had cried again.

"Yeah, she forgot the Neal had died when she woke up, but then she remembered everything. I think she was having a panic attack from the way she was breathing, but we talked a little and she fell back asleep." Snow whispered back to her husband as she looked at Emma's sleeping face. "What time is it?" Snow asked quietly.

"9:00." Charming whispered back as he too was looking at his daughter with a pained expression on his face.

"Ok, do you think we need to wake her, yet?" Snow whispered back.

"No, I think we could let her sleep for another half hour." David replied quietly as he helped Snow out of bed.

Before Snow could go get her stuff ready to take a shower, David pulled her in for a hug. Snow relaxed under his touch as she hugged him back.

"I love you." David whispered to Snow.

"I love you, too." Snow replied with a grin.

Then David kissed her gently on the lips before letting her leave to go take a shower. He then sat down on the bed and leaned against the headboard to watch over Emma in case she needed him. He gently began to stroke her hair as she slept, hoping that she was having good dreams.

***OUAT***

"Emma." David said softly as gently touch Emma's face. "Emma, it's time to wake up."

Emma blinked her eyes open and then closed them when she remembered why she had to get up. Neal's funeral. She wasn't sure if she was ready for it. She opened them again to see David looking down at her with a concerned expression. "I'm not sure if I ready for this." Emma said softly as a tear streamed down her face.

"I don't think you can ever be ready for this, but you won't have to do it alone. We will be there with you." David said softly as he wiped the tear away with his thumb.

Emma nodded and then started to sit up in the bed, but before she got out of bed she found herself in one of her dad's hugs. She relaxed for a moment and wondered how in the world she survived without hugs like these because they were perfect for when she was sad.

David held her for one more moment before leaning back a little and helping her out of the bed. David put his arm around Emma's shoulders as they walked to the door where Henry was already ready to go. Snow came out of the bathroom just before they were going to leave.

Snow walked over to Henry, Emma, and David as they stood by the door.

"We will see you guys in a little bit." David said as he gently squeezed Emma a little closer to his side and then placed a kiss on her head before letting go of her.

Emma nodded, not really trusting her words because she didn't really like having to leave her parents even if it was only for a little over an hour. They had been helping her through this and having to leave them was harder than normal.

Snow could sense that Emma was having a hard time leaving so she walked over to her and pulled her into a hug before saying, "We will see you in no time. We can meet you at Granny's." Snow said with a smile.

"Ok." Emma said softly with a small smile of her own before she turned to leave the apartment with Henry by her side.

"Bye, Henry." David said with a smile.

"Bye, David. Mary Margaret." Henry replied with a smile before he and his mom left the apartment.

David closed the door behind them and then turned to Snow. "I think this is going to be a long day." David said sadly.

Snow nodded and then she hugged her husband.

**(Don't you just love their family? ;) Hoped you liked this chapter!) **


	4. Chapter 4 : I will always love you

**Title: A True Sacrifice**

**Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine!**

**Author's Note: Chapter 4! I hope you guys liked this story! Thank you for all the reviews and I hope it helped you deal with Neal's death on the show. It definitely helped me, lol. Here is the last chapter of A True Sacrifice. :) Hope you like it! **

I Will Always Love You

She was just going through the motions, as she got ready for the funeral. She hardly realized what she was doing. She searched her clothes looking for something black. Black. Funeral. She hated funerals. This was Neal's funeral. She wasn't ready for it. She couldn't do it. She couldn't say goodbye again. This would make it final. It would mean that he was really gone. She wasn't sure she could accept that yet or ever.

Emma started to panic as she thought of Neal really being gone, really being dead. Her breathing started to escalate and her heart started to beat faster. _Not now, keep yourself together, Swan. You can__'__t break down right now. Have to be strong for Henry. Breathe. Just like mom said. Breathe. _

It took Emma a few minutes to calm herself down as she tried to concentrate on her mother and father. For some reason, thinking of them helped her to calm down. She looked at her phone, which read 10:30. She really didn't want to get to Granny's earlier than her parents. She didn't want to deal with people. They would look at her and Henry with pity and give them their condolences. She knew they would mean well, but she didn't want to talk. She reached over for her phone and texted Mary Margaret.

"Can you text me when you and dad are on your way to Granny's?" – Emma texted to her mom.

A moment later, Emma's phone vibrated.

"Of course, sweetie." Snow replied.

"Thanks, mom." Emma texted back.

"Anytime :)." Snow responded back to Emma.

Emma was done getting ready so she went back into the room that she was sharing with Henry and sat at the end of the bed and waited. Henry was playing his video game.

Henry looked up at his mom and could see the blank look on her face. David was right she wasn't okay. She was so sad. He was sad too, but he was having a hard time wrapping his head around it all. He walked over and sat next to his mom. Maybe just being near her would help them both. He put his head on her shoulder and she immediately put her arm around him. She pressed a kiss to his head before turning back to the wall and staring at it.

Before Emma realized it her phone was vibrating in her hand, her mom was calling her and at first she just stared at it.

"Mom, aren't you going to answer it?" Henry asked pulling her out of her reverie.

"Yeah." Emma said before she answered the phone. "Hi."

"Hey, Emma. We are on our way." Snow said through the phone.

"Okay." Emma replied feeling numb.

"Emma. Are you okay?" Snow said slowly in a very concerned voice because Emma seemed distant or out of it or maybe in shock.

"I don't know." Emma replied slowly.

"We will be there soon, honey." Snow said softly.

"Okay." Emma said softly through the phone.

"See you soon, honey." Snow said after a brief pause.

"Yeah, see you soon." Emma replied quietly before hanging up. "We better get going to Granny's." Emma told Henry as she stood up.

***OUAT***

"David, hurry. I don't like the way Emma sounded." Snow said in a worried voice after Emma ended their call.

"Okay." David said with a heavy sigh, wishing that he could spare Emma from this pain.

It didn't take them long to park and walk into Granny's. They spotted Emma and Henry at the back in a booth. Emma was staring out the window looking lost in thought. They walked over to the pair. David slid in next to Emma and Snow slid in by Henry.

Emma jumped a little because she was unaware that they had gotten there. "Hey, I didn't realize you guys were here." Emma said after a moment.

David exchanged a worried glance with Snow at the sound of Emma's voice and the way she looked like she was in shock. "We have few minutes, why don't we order some hot chocolates? Emma have you eaten anything yet?" David asked, knowing that Henry, Snow, and himself had all ate breakfast, but as far as he knew Emma hadn't eaten since who knows when. The day before they were all busy with trying to find Rumple, then finding Neal, losing Neal, and then making sure Snow was safe there wasn't much time for sitting down and eating.

"No." Emma replied.

"Emma, you should try to eat something." Snow said softly thinking on the same lines as David.

"I'm not hungry, but I'll be fine." Emma replied. She was anything, but hungry. She felt like her stomach was in knots and eating food did not sound like a good idea. She wasn't sure when she ate last, but she didn't care.

"What can I get for you guys today?" Ruby asked in a light tone, but glancing over at Emma with a concerned look.

"Four hot chocolates with cinnamon." Snow replied with a soft smile.

The four drank their hot chocolates in a comfortable silence each lost in their own thoughts. David and Snow kept exchanging worried glances about Emma and essentially having a silent conversation. Emma was obvious to her surroundings as her thoughts were focused on the approaching funeral. Henry was lost in thought as he thought about his father who he never knew, that was now gone. He was also trying figure out this town, who David and Mary Margaret really were, and what his mom was talking about when she said he did know his father.

David glanced at his phone which read, 10:50. They had better head to the funeral. He exchanged a look with Snow signaling to her that they needed to get going.

"It's about time. We should be heading out." Snow said as she put on her coat.

Emma nodded with a sad look as she too put her coat on. She then started to replay her last moments with Neal. He had told her to go find Tallahassee and he had given her the key chain. Automatically as she thought of the key chain her hand went up to her chest to feel it, but it wasn't there.

David was already climbing out of the booth when Emma quickly slid out of the booth with a panicked look on her face. "Hey, what's wrong? " David asked as he put his hands on Emma's arms.

"I can't...I have to...I forgot something." Emma stumbled over her words as she started to panic wondering if she had lost the key chain. She pulled out of her father's grip and started off to her room.

"Why don't you two start heading over? Emma and I will be there soon." David said as he exchanged a look with his wife, who nodded giving him her consent to go after their daughter.

David ran after his daughter who went straight to her hotel room. When he walked in, Emma was frantically searching for something with the same panicked look on her face.

Emma looked up and saw her dad coming towards her. "I have to...I have to find it." Emma said frantically as she continued to search the room until she found her coat she had worn the day before.

"Find what, Emma?" David asked in a concerned voice.

"This." Emma said as she pulled out the swan keychain-necklace that Neal had given back to her right before he died. "He stole it for me when we were both living out of the yellow bug and after he left I started to wear it. I told myself I was wearing it to remind myself to never trust anyone again and to extent it was true. When I found him in New York, he saw it and I gave it back to him telling him that I only wore it to remind myself not to trust anyone. Right before he...died, he gave it back to me and told me to go find Tallahassee even if it wasn't with him. Then he died in my arms...just like Graham did. Why does this keep happening to me? Is it because I'm the Savior?" Emma said through the tears that were now flowing freely from her eyes. She had just made that connection between Graham and Neal both dying in her arms. Would Hook be next? Was that her fate to lose the people that could possible give her a chance at a happy ending?

"Oh Emma. I don't know why this had to happen or why Neal had to die in your arms just like Graham did. I'm so sorry, Emma." David said softly as he closed the gap between them and pulled Emma into a hug.

Emma hugged him back as she cried. After a moment, her father leaned back and wiped the tears from Emma's eyes. "Can you help me put this on?" Emma asked shyly.

"Of course, honey." David said as he took the necklace from Emma's hand. She turned around and put the necklace on her.

Emma turned back around fingering the swan necklace. "Thank you, dad." Emma said before she hugged him and she instantly felt his arms go around her with one hand going to her head, cradling it like he always did, keeping her safe in his embrace.

After a moment, Emma felt ready enough to go especially knowing that her family had her back. She let go of her dad and grabbed her coat, but before she put it on her father pointed to her wrist.

"Is that from Graham?" David asked softly referring to the shoe string wrapped around her wrist.

Emma nodded as another tear slipped from her eyes, but this time not for Neal, but for Graham. She had lost two men that she cared for a great deal, even loved, who else would she lose?

David had figured that was what it was, but he never wanted to upset Emma by asking so he had just let it go. He looked at his phone, which read 10:55. He went over to Emma and put his arm around her shoulders as he led her from the room. "Just remember, Emma, your mother and I are here for you." David said before he lightly kissed the side of Emma's forehead.

"I know." Emma said with a soft smile.

Emma and David arrived just in time. Emma went over to stand by Henry and David went to stand by Snow as the funeral began. It wasn't an easy funeral, but with her family and her friends there with her, she was able to get through it. She had to be strong for Henry and she was strong for him.

When it was her turn to throw the dirt in the grave she held the swan necklace remembering what Neal had ask her to do.

_"Just hang in there please. You haven't even had a chance to see Henry. To remember you." __– __Emma chokes out._

_"It's okay. He doesn't need to, he just needs to know that in the end I was a good father. I saved this for you, to give to you again. Take it. Go find Tallahassee, even if it is without me." __– __Neal pleads._

_"Neal.." - Emma pleads._

_"Hey, I'll be watching over you guys from somewhere. Just promise me, promise me you both will be happy." - Neal asks._

_"I promise. I promise." Emma cries._

Emma let out a quiet sob as she held the necklace and the shovel. "I promise, Neal, I promise." Emma whispered. She let go of the necklace and picked up the dirt with the shovel. She held it over the grave, but before she put it in she whispered once more. "I will always love you." She poured the dirt in the grave before she said, "goodbye, Neal." Another sob left her lips with those words and she turned to hand the shovel to her son.

She gave her a son a reassuring smile as she handed him the shovel. Henry took it and went to do the same. She took her place between her mom and Hook as she watched her son say goodbye to his father that he doesn't remember. She wished she could spare him the confusion and pain that he was experiencing, but at the moment all she could do was be there for him, just like her parents had been doing for her.

She looked over to her parents who both gave her reassuring smiles. She knew in that moment that she would get through this because she had a family that loved her and cared for her. She wasn't okay, but in time she would be okay and she would learn to be happy again. But she would never forget Neal or stop loving him. _I will never stop loving you, I never have. Goodbye, Neal. _

_**This is the End of A True Sacrifice. Hope you enjoyed it! :) Let me know what you thought of it! I'm loving your responses! **_


End file.
